wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Gekko
Rock Gekko is a robot created by Kyoto Kasshu. Rock is one of the Robots and Mobile Suits created by the Four Noble Clans. Appearance Rock resembles a teenage human boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a light blue armor around his wait and blue gauntlets and gloves. He can also transform his forearms into his signature weapon, the Mega Buster. Personality Rock is overall friendly and peace-loving in nature and determined. He has faith in his creator and his family and himself. Abilities Being able to exchange and customize parts of his body, Mega Man is able to use a variety of robotic armaments and abilities. :*Interchangeable weapons: Rock can equip a variety of different Special Weapons for different purposes and situations. His default weapon is the Mega Buster, a standard cannon mounted from the left arm. With modifications from Roll Caskett, he can replace his right arm with a number of other weaponry. Roll can build new weapons to him using parts that he finds. :*Body equipments: Rock can equip upgrades to his main body for easier tasks, such as battle and traveling purposes. Such additions include built in roller skates for higher speed, helmets, different levels of body armor, and upgrading the amount of damage the body can take. :*Shield system: Rock with a barrier system that lowers enemy damage and recoil. However, the bar is limited in power, and when decreased entirely without time to recharge, must be repaired by a recovery item. :*Strength and speed: Rock is not able to wall kick or perform dash maneuvers. His default speed is on par with a healthy, athletic human, and his strength is proportional to his size. Background 'Early Life' 'Creation' On Kyoto's 21st birthday, The God of Time then takes his leave and while the efforts to rebuild the Sanctuary begin, Koga and Eden embark on a journey together to find their own place in the world as a new era unfolds and bid farewell to Kyoto and co. with Seiya and friends as they head for the center of the dyna galaxy. At his Flagship, Kyoto's family and the Saints plans to throw a birthday party for Kyoto. The Saints plan a meeting to see what they have got for Kyoto. Rain has got him a Necklace with the picture of Rain and Kyoto. Seiya has got him a super lollipop and the Gold Cloth. Kyoto's party comes. At the time of the cake, Kyoto wishes for a new adventure. When his wish came true, the Genesis Portal opens and sucks the Kasshu Fleet into Wish World. After his fleet arrived, Kyoto discovered the center of the Dyna Galaxy, Wish World with giant balloons, birthday hats and ribbons everywhere, Tigger-striped cake with hundreds of candles and Chuck E Chesse. They find a Tigger-striped cake with hundreds of candles and the Chuck E Cheese crew sings Kyoto a Chuck E Birthday Song. Kyoto's wish of a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich and a root beer to wash it down and a Video Game Horde come true. Kyoto starts to wish for the life fibers inside his body when singing the I Just Can't Wait to be King song and the ability to build mobile suits. Shun tells Kyoto every time he makes a wish, a candle blows out. Kyoto wishes for the revival of Obito Uchiha came true. Kyoto then wishes for a Kingdom of Valua. Kyoto and Misaki became a Shinobi King and Queen of Valua when singing I just can't wait to be King much to Prince Enrique's shock. Kyoto then wishes for a banana split. Kyoto then wishes for a Bible to read about God's word. At some point, After Kyoto's wishes, two candles left. Kyoto wishes for the ability to open Genesis Portal, meaning there is only one left. Shun says that he's got to wish them home, Dens. Kyoto wishes them all home with all the presents he wished. In the morning, Kyoto and Misaki wakes up in his home and finds some string leading out of his home. they followed it, and finds two presents for Kyoto. They are the two things he most wanted for his birthday: a banana split and a pogo stick! Kyoto and his girlfriend is wrecking Rabbit's garden with his pogo stick, and Rabbit is angry! Kyoto made his robot into his own image. 'As a Service Bot' Rock is a gentle robot to children and was a personal chef to the King Paul Gekko. When Misaki gives birth to her son named, Mega Gekko, Rock was now sleeping in his capsule with Roll Caskett for a long period. 'Part I' 'Meeting Dr. Cain and X' 'The Day of Σ' ='Awakening' = Several years later, in the Future Izumogakure, Dr. Cain accompanied by X and Zeroe discovers the ruins of Kyoto Kasshu's lab and awakens both Rock and Roll whom they uses as the basis for his Reploids. He later had X accompany him into an archaeological dig in a mesa (which is Eggman's old base). However, Dr. Cain discovers the huge machine and inadvertently reactivated after removing a power cell that was dying out. AGE Master Gundam shows the history of the Four Noble Clans and their huge production line of Mobile Suits stating that Rock is the Chosen one, who can think and be brave to protect the people that he cares for. At some Point, most group of trying to stop the rampage of a berserk Mechaniloid that is devastating a building. While Sigma, Zero and the rest of the 17th Unit are already on the ground securing the area, X is dispatched from an aircraft via drop point and delivers the first blow at the Maverick Mechaniloid. During the course of the attack at the Mechaniloid, the berserk robot manages to get hold of one of the Hunters holding him in front of itself in order to protect its already open power generator but was tricked by Rock who throws a huge banana peel and recently slipped on to it and turned upside down. X aims for the generator, yet hesitates to fire because of the other Reploid in the way. The Mechaniloid released a Reploid and was enraged by the treachery but it's claw was shattered. Just as Rock is going to shoot a generator, Sigma takes action and uses his beamsaber to destroy the generator,thus shutting the Mechaniloid down. After the Mechaniloid is defeated, X, Rock and Roll are scolded by Chill Penguin because of hesitation, claiming there would have been many more casualties if Sigma hadn't stopped the robot. While being carried away on a stretcher, the Reploid tells Rock, Roll and X not to be hard on himself, citing it was his own fault for getting captured beforehand. Sigma himself then walks over to X, Rock and Rool, stating that X's aiming capabilities aren't any different from his own and that he easily could have destroyed the generator and there would have been only a small chance that the Reploid previously held hostage by the Mechaniloid would have been hit by the blast. He tells X that there are moments when Maverick Hunters cannot afford to hesitate in a dangerous situation and have to "pull the trigger" in order to save the many while endangering a few and that the Hunters have sworn to be both, sword and shield of those who are not capable of defending themselves. ='Reborn Eggman Empire Part I' = The unit then returns to the Maverick Hunter HQ. As Zero and X walk inside the assembly hall, they hear two other Hunters talking about the previous Maverick uprisings. Rock then asks what could cause someone to go Maverick and Zero explains that it's due to program errors and shortcuts in the brain of a Reploid which causes someone to go Maverick, the Reploid's unit processing power in general. At that moment, Vile, another member of the 17th Unit, is being brought down the corridor, cuffed and escorted by two Hunter officers. In the Capital city of Shintotropolis, Sigma has come to visit Dr. Cain, reporting on this morning's Maverick attack. After being asked how X is doing among the Hunters, Sigma explains that he shows tremendous potential on the battlefield, however it's his worrying about others getting hurt that makes him hesitate when decisive action needs to be taken. Cain agrees, but states that it is his worrying which is also part of his potential and power. He explains to Sigma how he found X and how he utilized his blueprints to create the Reploids which can think and act on their own, yet X is the only one who worries about others, a problem that Sigma doesn't have. For Cain, this ability of worrying could be a new connection between robots and humans, but it is at this point unknown whether this will have a good outcome or not. Back at the Hunter Base, Zero is reconstructing the earlier situation in which X hesitated to attack via hologram simulation. Rather than X, Zero takes point but hits the Reploid hostage instead of the Mechaniloid's generator, resulting in a 95% success as he only missed the generator slightly. He is then visited by Storm Eagle. The two of them have a short chat about Eagle's duty at the missile base before going back to the assembly hall in which the Operator is holding a briefing about the Mechaniloid attack and that it was most likely a hack attack caused by someone else. Actually, a Mechaniloid's security program shouldn't be so easy to hack, however the Operator states that there is a possibility that someone managed to crack the Hunter Base's systems in order to gain access to the Mechaniloid programs. Afterwards, X and Zero are sent to another region of Abel City, from which one of the hack attacks was located. At Abel City East, 16th Block, a quiet, dark and lonely area of the city (where the temple of Kusanagi's Ragnarok is in the center), Rock, Roll, X and Zero investigate the origin of the hack attack, only to find a large number of destroyed Reploids inside the building. The rest of the 17th Unit shows up to investigate the crime scene and the computers there, however all traces have been wiped out, appearing to be an inside job. Sigma arrives as well, asking Zero about what he would make out of the situation. He explains that no matter who did it, the attacker must have had incredible combat skills as every hit the dead Reploids received was directed at a weak spot. Without commenting on Zero's deduction, Sigma leaves and meets with Storm Eagle waiting outside. After nodding towards him, Eagle faces his men and orders them to search the area, as does Chill Penguin's team, leaving Sigma alone at the scene. The next day, another berserk Mechaniloid is causing mayhem in Abel City. While the Hunters dispatch in order to stop it, Sigma visits the imprisoned Vile, as Vile asks whether Sigma came to "reprimand Vile in person." At the same time, as X and Zero rush to the scene of the berserk Mechaniloid, they're given the orders to return immediately as Vile has just escaped from his cell. Once they arrive, they find a similar scene like the evening before, a hallway full of destroyed Reploids and Zero states that this couldn't have been Vile as he doesn't have that kind of attack capabilities. ='Reborn Eggman Empire Part II' = Rock recently remembers the Titian caused mayhem in an ancient city and Roll is in the ship, the reborn White Legacy discovers the truth to Rock that someone has resurrected the strange entity while the Hunters managed to track down the location of the hack attack, the Missile Base. Upon arriving, they find Sigma being there as well. In order to hide the signal, the perpetrator used the security systems of the missile base to gain control of the Mechaniloids. While checking the security terminals, Sigma walks towards Rock from behind, grabbing his saber from his waist. Immediately Zero is able to counter the upcoming attack. Sigma is impressed by Zero having it figured out by now and blocking his attack. Zero explains that only very few have the combat capabilities that precise to have taken out the dead Reploids found at the crime scenes this effectively. Sigma then explains that although he is definitely impressed at Zero's deductive reasoning skills, his admiration for X was the issue, due to X having limitless potential and thus being a great specimen for advancing Reploids. Rock saws a Huge spaceship when being caught in the fight between X, Zero and Sigma. Sigma then grabs Zero and holds him up, using him as a shield while X is aiming at him. Sigma states that this is exactly the same situation earlier by X before and again, X is hesitating. After taking out Zero with one swift slash of his saber, Sigma grabs the inattentive X, stating that he missed his last chance of stopping his scheme while picking a remote from his belt. After pressing a button on the remote, Sigma informs Rock that spaceship is non other than the all powerful Death Star as the Death Star itself is being prepared to be launched, directed at Abel City. Blackmailing X into (literally) disarming, he throws him away, stating that evolution requires sacrifices to be made, before launching the reborn Death Star into space in front of a horrified X. As X tries desperately to stop Sigma, the Death Star fires a cleansing ray at large parts of Abel City, one of them hitting Dr. Cain's laboratory, seemingly vaporizing the old man. Rock manages to shoot Sigma at the back freeing X, giving Sigma his signature scars in the process. However, after this action, X seemly shuts down due to the enormous damage he has already taken. Pleased, Sigma comments on X's action and his potential. Zero regains consciousness and bringing X, Rock back White Legacy that leads to the Hunter Base while Sigma stares at the devastated city thus founding the Shiki Empire with the man that is in silhouette was non other than the creator's father, Toshiya Gekko. ='Mega Man X Saga Part I' = X, Rock are deployed by Roll in the reborn White Legacy fights off hordes of Mechaniloids, Rock was encounters Vile, who has apparently gone Maverick, and confronts X in his special Ride Armor. Rock and X battles Vile, but ultimately are defeated, and taken captive. X is saved by Zero, who blasts the Ride Armor's arm off with a single charged shot. After Vile retreats, X laments at his inability to defeat the war Reploid. Zero consoles X, telling him that he still has much potential to be unlocked. Rock and X then faces the eight 'leaders' of Sigma's Maverick armies. One by one, they battled them, defeated them, and obtain their special weapons. Once the eight bosses are destroyed, X is informed that Zero has finally discovered the whereabouts of Sigma's fortress.* They discuss their method of assault. Zero tells X and Rock he will barge in the front to draw the enemy's attention, and suggests X find another, safer way in. During his journey throughout Sigma's Fortress, X and Rock confronts the eight maverick 'leaders' yet again And, as before, they defeats them to move onward. Rock and X finds reaches a small hallway where they see that Vile has successfully defeated Zero. Vile admitted that X, whom he hated more than anyone else, had grown stronger, but was still a wimp to the very end and never had the power to change the world. He then proceeded to beat up X's already injured body by kicking it around and then stomping savagely on X's head while angrily demanding that he show him his true power. He was then attacked by a weakened Zero before he could deliver the finishing blow with his cannon, who grounded him (as well as commented that Vile's comments of changing the world was "Maverick talk") before he was hit by Zero's Self-Destruct button. X and Rock rushes to Zero, who is in such critical condition that he urges X to leave him behind, and fight Sigma in his stead. With much regret, X tells Rock to march onward to fight Sigma. After reaching the Chamber (where an ancient robot lay dormant), They have a brief exchange, and Sigma congratulates him for "making it this far", but then comments that he will put X to a little test before engaging the hunter himself. X is then forced to fight Sigma's dog, Velguarder while Rock is forced to fight Sigma, who's head snatched up by a cable from the ancient Door,which pulls it into a much larger body, which lights up and reveals the fully awakened Dark Gundam that attacks Rock, nearly taking up the entire room. After destroying the guard dog, X is able to aid Rock on freeing the Dark Gundam by defeating causing the fortress to collapse into the Ocean. Roll is able to pick Rock and X in time in order to escape from the collapsing fortress, thus putting the Dark Gundam to slumber once more. ='Mega Man X Saga Part II' = After Sigma's defeat in the fortress, Rock and the Hunters have tracked down the remaining Mavericks. The X-Hunters, a group of Mavericks who wish to destroy X, gather the parts of Zero's corpse, seeking to use them as bait to lure X to his destruction. Rock destroys the X-Hunters and gathers Zero's parts, eventually discovering that Sigma was behind the plot all along. Rock, X, Roll and the re awakened Kyoto Kasshu gathers Zero's parts before assaulting Sigma's HQ (at the North Pole), Dr. Cain says he still has Zero's microchip and can rebuild him, but it will take some time. Before reaching Sigma's lair, X is confronted by an evil, black Zero clone. The real Zero arrives and destroys it with a powerful combination attack. Rock and co. ignore the X-Hunters; in this case, a brainwashed Zero shows up, which has according to Sigma's words a grudge against X for not rescuing him from the hands of Sigma's lackeys. After being beaten, Zero comes to his senses and rejoins X and the Maverick Hunters and the Dens Federation. X confronts and destroys Sigma once again, while the newly-rebuilt Zero destroys Sigma's central computer. ='Mega Man X Saga Part III' = The hacker named Techno has invaded the Hunters' Mother Computer and is using the data of previous Mavericks against the organization. With the help of Middy, X goes into cyberspace, where he discovers that Sigma had "influenced" Techno. Rock and X accidentally destroys Techno, then learns that Middy is Techno's twin brother, and that destroying Techno destroyed Middy as well. X, crushed, challenges Sigma once again and defeats him, extracting a measure of vengeance. There has been a period of peace after a Reploid scientist named Dr. Doppler created a supposed cure for the Maverick Virus. This cure turns out to be an ineffectual placebo, however, and the Maverick Hunters find themselves overwhelmed with a massive Maverick uprising. Rock, X and Zero enter the fray and discover that the virus and Sigma are one and the same, explaining why Sigma keeps coming back. X and Zero destroy Sigma's new battle body (built by Doppler, who had been infected with the virus). It is revealed, but unknown to X, that his ultimate fate to save the human race would be to destroy Zero. ='Mega Man X Saga Part III' = Sometime before the Repliforce, X, Rock and Zero head to Laguz Island, where they battle the Soul Erasers, Berkana and Gareth. X defeats Berkana and Zero defeats Gareth, and Rock defeats Sigma. When the Repliforce came and labeled Maverick after the Sky Lagoon incident, both Rock and Zero were assigned different missions to gather information about Repliforce's coup and to cut off their support lines. Iris assisted Zero on his missions as his operator, like during the Erasure incident from Mega Man Xtreme 2. However, Iris herself was part of Repliforce while her brother, Colonel, was Repliforce's second-in-command and therefore an imminent target for the Maverick Hunters. Iris didn't want the two of them to fight, torn between her care for Zero and her love for her own brother. When the Colonel starts to chase Rock in a sword fight involving the secrets of the Dark Gundam, it was Iris who stopped the two from terminating each other by begging her own brother to stop since Zero had previously saved her life after the Sky Lagoon had crashed down. Colonel, who had always regarded Zero as a friendly rival, backed off. Zero, on the other hand, stated that someone had to stop Repliforce at all costs, much to Iris' grief. When Repliforce's coup began, Zero rushed to the space port to stop the ascension of the military troops to the newly constructed space station of Repliforce, Final Weapon. There, he battled Colonel again, this time killing him. After that, Zero traveled to Final Weapon where he was encountered by Iris, who was being held by the reawakened Dark Gundam. Iris begs Rock to destroy the Head of the Gundam, which Rock understands that feeling, but was too late to be stopped thus accidentally hit the Dark Gundam's Head freeing Iris and was revealed to be mortally wounded after disinfecting her from DG cells, thus shutting it down. Zero hurried to Iris' body, however, it was too late to save her. Whispering to Zero that she did all this because she wanted to be a friend to Rock only, and that he could live in that world too. Iris said her last words to Rock, thanking him for protecting Zero. Iris slowly passed away in Zero's arms. who was totally overthrown by the pain, began questioning his own reasons for fighting and the means of his own existence. Filled with anger, Zero blamed Rock for killing Iris but forgives him for trying to save Iris. Rock went to the control facility, only to find Sigma there, who revealed their pasts to him (back when Sigma was still a Maverick Hunter and Zero was first seen as a Maverick). After X, Rock and Zero destroyed Sigma and the General had sacrificed his life to make the Final Weapon self-destruct, Zero, Rock and X escaped the destruction in three small spacecrafts, thinking about what he had done. He hadn't been able to save anyone he cared about. He had killed his own friend Colonel, the General, and Repliforce with him, who in the end has only been manipulated by Sigma and the Mavericks. Most of all, he lost Iris, who he had cared about for so long. However, X was beginning to doubt his ability to remain sane. He told Zero that if he ever were to go Maverick, that Zero would have to destroy him. Questioning whether or not Reploids were destined to become Mavericks after all, the Three returned to Dens. Trivia *Rock resembles Mega Man Volnutt from Mega Man Legends Series. Family *Kyoto Kasshu- Creator Gallery Rock Gekko (Fan-made) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Gunpla